Various carrying structure has been presented in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,939 wherein a bag member is arranged to receive a plurality of boots, such as ski boots and the like, utilizing strap connecting structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,772 and 4,113,159 are further examples of shoe carrier structure typically carrying shoes as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,939 in an exposed manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,6680 sets forth a carrying sling for a car seat such as for an infant, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,859 having a shoulder sling structure relative to the strap structure extending therefrom.